The present invention relates to a water closet, and more particularly to a water closet provided with a heating device and an offensive odor exhausting device.
Heretofore, as the heating device for closet seat of the water closet in winter time, a technique of installing nickel chromium wire in the closet seat and heating the closet seat with the electric heating has been employed, but this technique has a drawback that the closet seat cannot be heated in extremely short time. Moreover, in discharging the filth on account of physiological requirement of human being, the offensive odor filled in the lavatory is exhausted outside physically by means of a ventilating fan mounted on the ceiling or wall in the lavatory or the offensive odor is exhausted outside by merely opening the window of the lavatory to replace it with fresh air naturally. However, originally, as the offensive odor in the lavatory occurs during the discharge of the filth and yet it occurs in the water closet itself and its periphery, it is not possible to exhaust the offensive odor outside the lavatory in extremely speedy manner by the conventional technique, and an object of keeping the offensive odor off the lavatory cannot be sufficiently achieved.
The present invention has succeeded in solving the conventional problems almost completely.